Croquis
by Yuniie
Summary: 2x1 : Yaoi Duo, un dessinateur en herbe, demande à Heero, modèle, de poser pour lui. OCC - UA
1. Chapter 1

Croquis

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

Inspiré d'un manga yaoi du même nom traduit par ainatte. A lire absolument. Fic écrite avant Tsubasa... d'ailleurs une suite de Tsubasa est prévu mais mon ordi m'a laché T.T alors il faudra etre patient. Mais entre temps j'ai ecrit deux autres fics, de quoi vous faire patienté... Bonne lecture. Yunalesca

_Note de Mélaïna : Moi aussi j'veux un modèle comme ça !_

¤¤¤

Croquis

¤¤¤

Heero Yuy un jeune homme de 19 ans se rendait à son cours d'art. Pas pour dessiner, il était le modèle masculin de la classe d'art.

Pourtant il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça un jour. Mais le jour de ses 18 ans, ses parents l'avaient mis dehors. Ils ne s'entendaient plus depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'Heero était homo.

Il ne le criait pas sur les toits mais il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se cacher. Après tout aimer même si c'est un autre homme n'était pas honteux.

Il faut dire qu'au premier coup d'œil il n'était pas le genre de personne à qui on parle spontanément. Il portait un piercing à la lèvre inférieure, un à l'arcade sourcilière et plusieurs aux oreilles.

Il aimait s'habiller en gothique mais comme il avait bon goût, ses tenues n'étaient jamais surchargées, elles lui allaient même très bien.

Récemment il s'était fait faire un tatouage, un serpent bleu foncé, comme ses yeux, sur son dos. En musique, il écoutait beaucoup de Dir en Grey, Miyavi, Gackt ou encore Hyde ( tous de beaux garçons ).

Même s'il habitait actuellement à New York, il restait fidèle à ses origines japonaises. Il y avait d'ailleurs grandi et si là bas on n'était pas choqué de voir quelqu'un habillé comme lui ce n'était pas toujours le cas ici.

Il était aussi métissé par son père qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa mère s'était remariée à ses deux ans et avait toujours refusé de lui en parler.

Il était venu à New York en pensant y trouver son père mais il était déjà trop tard, celui-ci était mort deux ans avant qu'il n'arrive.

Physiquement, il ressemblait bien à un asiatique, imberbe, des cheveux en bataille, plutôt petit, des traits fins… Il était déjà arrivé qu'on le prenne pour une fille.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait été engagé, pour ses traits fin. Il avait accepté car il était bien payé et qu'il avait besoin d'argent.

Il se changea dans la pièce qui lui était réservée et alla s'installer, il n'était vêtu que d'un drap noué autour de sa taille, retombant sur le sol, laissant voir ses jambes.

Il était assez intimidé de sentir tous ces regards sur lui. Surtout celui d'un élève, celui qui était juste sur sa droite. Il avait l'impression que son regard le brûlait.

Il savait bien qu'il le regardait juste pour le dessiner mais il n'empêchait pas que son regard était des plus intenses.

Un jour en sortant il avait frissonné en croisant son regard, une œuvre d'art à lui seul, un mélange de bleu et de violet qu'il avait déjà essayé de reproduire en vain.

Il aimait bien dessiner mais même s'il était plutôt doué il ne voulait pas en faire son métier, il préférait que ça reste un loisir. Il avait passé la nuit à essayer de reproduire la couleur de ses yeux mais il n'avait pas réussi.

Depuis son regard le hantait. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça ! Ses cheveux aussi étaient uniques, couleur ambrée ressemblant à la couleur du miel au soleil, un brun légèrement doré.

Il les portait en une superbe tresse qui lui battait les reins sensuellement. Il avait craqué pour Duo depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler ici.

Avant de s'en rendre compte la sonnerie retentit mettant fin à ses pensées. Quand il ressortit après s'être changé, il tomba sur Duo.

Quand il le vit sortir il sourit et s'approcha de lui, un peu gêné. Heero avait les joues rouges. Duo s'avança un peu plus et Heero ne put s'empêcher de détacher son regard de cette superbe silhouette.

« Heero ? »

« Hn »

« Il faut que je te parle. Tu ne veux pas aller boire un verre à la cafet ? Ce que j'ai à te dire est un peu difficile »

« …Ok »

Heero était désorienté, que voulait lui dire Duo ? Est-ce que ses sentiments étaient partagés ? C'est tout timide qu'ils partirent à la cafet.

Le cœur d'Heero battait particulièrement vite tandis que Duo s'approchait un peu plus pour se faire entendre sans crier.

« Voila, je voulais te demander … »

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	2. Chapter 2

Croquis

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

Inspiré d'un manga yaoi du même nom traduit par ainatte. A lire absolument.

_Note de Mélaïna : Moi j'veux bien voir un Heero comme ça… ¤Désespérée¤ ! Chapitre encore bien, j'aime beaucoup le thème de la fic, tout ce qui tourne autour de l'art ! Bon j'vous laisse lire, j'vais rêver toute seule dans mon coin !_

¤¤¤

Croquis 2

¤¤¤

_Le cœur d'Heero battait particulièrement vite tandis que Duo s'approchait un peu plus pour se faire entendre sans crier._

_« Voila, je voulais te demander … »_

¤¤¤

« Voudrais-tu poser pour moi ? »

Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent… C'est tout ? Lui qui s'attendait à une déclaration d'amour enflammée était un peu déçu, il le regarda avec insistance. Même une toute petite déclaration de rien du tout lui suffisait.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Duo ne s'intéressait à son corps que d'un point de vue artistique. D'ailleurs sous le manque de réponse de la part d'Heero, Duo commençait à se sentir gêné.

« Hn »

« … »

« … »

« Heu pourrais-tu développer s'il te plait ? »

« Ouais »

« C'est vrai ? Mercimercimerci, je ne savais pas comment te le demander. J'suis content que tu l'aies bien pris »

Heero sourit intérieurement, il avait une image à préserver quand même ! Il finit de boire son coca avant de partir travailler. Il voulait gagner le plus d'argent le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'il rangeait les cartons dans la réserve du petit magasin, il ne cessait de repenser à Duo et surtout quand il avait rougi.

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et il avait penché la tête sur le côté d'une façon trop kawai. Il était trop timide pour lui demander de sortir avec lui et maintenant il allait devoir poser à moitié nu devant lui.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il était épuisé. Il s'écrasa littéralement sur son lit. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Il était très énervé, qui osait le déranger à cette heure ci ? Quand il ouvrit la porte, il avait un regard de tueur. Sa lèvre inférieure était relevée, il avait un air boudeur terriblement sexy qui le rendait pas du tout crédible.

« Quoi ?! »

En voyant qui se tenait devant lui, il devint rouge et sa bouche avait beau s'ouvrir et se refermer aucun son n'en ressortait. Duo ! Duo était venu le voir et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui crier dessus. Heero no baka !

« Oups ! Gomen nasai Duo »

« C'est rien Heero moi aussi je suis de mauvaise humeur quand on me réveille »

« Hn ? »

« T'as les cheveux tout emmêlés C'est trop mignon »

Duo lui ébouriffa les cheveux un peu plus alors que les joues d'Heero prenaient une jolie couleur écarlate. Duo ricana avant de s'inviter dans l'appartement.

« Alors c'est ici que tu habites ? C'est sympa… un peu petit mais sympa »

« Hn… »

« T'as pas à boire ? »

« Duo ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Bah j'suis passé comme ça, et puis je voulais qu'on se mette d'accord sur 'nos séances'. Ça m'arrangerait que tu viennes chez moi, j'ai tout mon matériel là bas et dieu sait qu'il y en a beaucoup. Pour les horaires c'est comme tu veux à partir de 18h… Alors ok ?

« Combien de temps et combien de fois par semaine ? »

« Ben, 2h, 2 fois par semaine, et 4 heures en week-end. Si ça te va ? »

« Hn »

« Bon puisque tout est réglé t'as pas un truc à boire ? »

Heero se leva pour aller chercher un verre pour son invité. Invité qui à l'heure actuelle matait ouvertement les superbes fesses de son hôte.

La langue de Duo vint lécher ses lèvres sèches d'un geste très sensuel. Heero l'aperçut et sentit un long frisson le parcourir. La température de la pièce avait sensiblement augmenté.

Heero rapporta son verre de jus de raisin à Duo. Il ne put détacher son regard de la goutte de jus qui s'était échappée et qui coulait le long de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton.

Les yeux bleus d'Heero se voilèrent et pris d'une impulsion qu'il ne parvint pas à réprimer, il approcha doucement son visage du sien.

Du bout de sa langue, il lécha en sens inverse le parcours de la goutte, et délicatement posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se recula brutalement et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Duo sourit et se leva pour partir, il avait été surpris de la réaction du brun mais une surprise plutôt agréable. Sur le pas de la porte il cria à Heero :

« A demain 18h chez moi ! »

Heero avait la tête sous son oreiller rouge jusqu'au oreille et se traitait mentalement de baka. En entendant Duo partir, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Le lendemain, il attendait nerveux que Duo vienne lui ouvrir. Celui-ci était en salopette blanche pleine de peinture, il avait un pinceau dans la main et ses joues étaient également barbouillées de peinture.

Quelques uns de ses cheveux semblaient se rebeller et ne pas vouloir rester en place, ils s'échappaient de sa tresse.

Heero était encore très gêné par ce qu'il avait fait hier. Il aimait beaucoup voir Duo habillé comme ça, ça lui donnait l'illusion qu'il était un quelqu'un de particulier, qu'il connaissait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient.

Il suivit Duo jusqu'à la salle où il peignait. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Duo était… bordélique. Des pinceaux, des tubes de peinture, des feuilles… il y'en avait partout.

« Te fies pas au bordel, je m'y retrouve très bien. »

« Hn »

« Est-ce que tu peux te mettre juste en jeans, légèrement ouvert, assis sur le tabouret. Non pas comme ça attend regarde… »

Duo se rapprocha d'Heero et se pencha pour lui défaire le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon. Heero détourna la tête plus que gêné. Duo lui essayait de cacher son sourire.

Heero sentit les mains de Duo sur son entrejambe mais ce ne fut qu'un contact aérien. Les mains de Duo remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules pour mieux le placer. Ses doigts étaient doux et Heero ferma ses yeux sous la caresse.

Quand Duo repartit derrière son chevalet, le jeune homme s'autorisa enfin à respirer de nouveau. Pendant deux heures Heero resta assis sur son tabouret sans bouger.

A la fin de la séance, il était fatigué et plein de courbatures. Il repartit sans que Duo ne lui lance un regard trop occupé sur sa toile.

Il dut s'avouer qu'il était légèrement contrarié, il s'attendait quand même à un au revoir, un petit quelque chose, n'importe quoi surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui !

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	3. Chapter 3

Croquis

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

Et voila le dernier chapitre Je sait, c'est une fic courte. Bonne lecture . Yunalesca

¤¤¤

Croquis 3

¤¤¤

_A la fin de la séance, il était fatigué et plein de courbatures. Il repartit sans que Duo ne lui lance un regard, trop occupé sur sa toile._

_Il dut s'avouer qu'il était légèrement contrarié, il s'attendait quand même à un au revoir, un petit quelque chose, n'importe quoi surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui !_

¤¤¤

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Duo ignora complètement Heero durant ses séances, celui-ci était trop concentré à perfectionner son tableau.

Heero ne supportait plus d'être ignoré comme ça, il lui était même arrivé de pleurer un soir où il n'avait pas le moral.

Duo finit par s'en rendre compte, les yeux de Heero reflétaient une certaine mélancolie et si on regardait bien il était légèrement rouge comme s'il avait pleuré.

Duo fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas fait attention à lui alors qu'il se doutait bien des sentiments d'Heero. De plus, le Japonais évitait son regard.

A la fin de la séance Heero allait partir comme d'habitude , sans un mot ni un regard quand Duo le retint.

« Heero ! Attends »

« Hn ? »

Heero leva un sourcil montrant sa surprise. Pourquoi Duo l'appelait ? Il y avait un problème ? Peut-être que Duo n'avait plus besoin de lui… La panique commença à le gagner.

« Ça te dit d'aller au ciné avec moi ? »

« Tu m'invites au ciné ? »

« Ouais… enfin si t'as envie de passer la soirée avec moi »

A la vue du sourire qu'arborait le jeune homme, Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et s'approcha d'Heero pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il préférait le voir comme ça.

Ils partirent au cinéma, les yeux de Heero pétillants. Ils choisirent un film tranquille, une histoire d'amour toute simple, toute mignonne…

Heero n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de films et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tellement il était fatigué. Sans s'en rendre compte il commença à s'endormir.

Sa tête vint se poser délicatement sur l'épaule de Duo. Celui-ci se retourna pour détailler le Japonais, celui-ci avait un visage serein et paisible…

Il lui caressa sa joue doucement en souriant avec tendresse, sa main descendit pour caresser ses lèvres charnues et jouer avec ses piercing.

Il avait envie de les embrasser encore, comme chez Heero mais il préférait de loin un baiser partagé qu'un baiser volé…

Il entoura Heero de son bras et regarda la fin du film. Quand il fut terminé il murmura voluptueusement son prénom à son oreille pour le réveiller.

Heero cligna des yeux et pencha sa tête sur le coté, il rougit quand il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi et sur Duo en plus !

En sortant du cinéma, ils s'arrêtèrent prendre un chocolat chaud vendu par un marchand ambulant dans la rue avant de continuer leur promenade.

En voyant Heero frissonner, Duo lui donna sa veste, la posant sur ses épaules. Heero sursauta visiblement surpris mais lui fit son plus beau sourire en comprenant ce que Duo venait de faire.

Duo nota dans un coin de sa tête la vison qu'il avait d'Heero à cet instant. Les joues et le bout du nez rougis par le froid, un chocolat fumant tenu dans ses deux mains, sa veste sur ses épaules et une grosse écharpe autour de son cou.

Mais le plus adorable était surtout le magnifique sourire qu'il venait de lui faire. Duo se pencha et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, lui faisant perdre son sourire sous l'étonnement.

« Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi à cette heure ci ! Tu restes dormir à la maison ! »

« Mais… »

« Y a pas de mais, en plus on pourra travailler plus longtemps demain comme c'est le week-end… fais pas cette tête, je te payerai tes heures sup »

« C'est pas le problème Duo »

« Allez viens on rentre, il commence à faire trop froid pour moi… »

Duo prit Heero par les épaules et le ramena chez lui. Durant le chemin du retour, le bras d'Heero vint se glisser autour de la taille du natté et sa tête se posa contre son épaule.

Heero ne savait plus trop quoi penser, un jour Duo le draguait, l'autre il l'ignorait… Que voulait t-il ? Qu'attendait t-il ?

« Je vais pas te faire dormir sur le canapé… Mon lit est assez grand pour deux. »

« Ça me dérange pas de dormir sur ton canapé… »

« Pas question… en plus je peux te tenir chaud… »

En disant ça Duo s'était rapproché et l'avait pris dans ses bras. En sentant Heero se raidir, il le berça tout doucement, en passant sa main nonchalamment dans son dos.

Sa main s'insinua sous ses vêtements touchant sa peau, le faisant trembler sous son contact. Heero se rapprocha de lui même collant son bassin à celui de Duo, mêlant leurs jambes…

La tête du Japonais vint se poser dans le cou de l'américain, le chatouillant de son souffle. Puis doucement les lèvres d'Heero goûtèrent la peau fine et sucrée de Duo.

Les mains de Duo déshabillèrent Heero patiemment avec délicatesse avant de descendre sur ses fesses, ses cuisses…

Heero se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir embrasser Duo, lentement avec passion. Il lécha ses lèvres avec application jusqu'à ce que Duo les entrouvre, laissant passer sa langue mutine et coquine.

Ils frémirent quand leur langue se rencontrèrent. La bouche de Duo était brûlante. Les mains de l'Américain vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure du Japonais tandis que sa bouche glissait sur son cou, le léchant, le mordillant, le suçotant…

Puis il remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, point sensible de Heero, qu'il s'amusa à taquiner pour faire gémir le métis. Celui-ci se cambrait contre lui, se faisant frôler leur entrejambe.

Finalement Duo impatient prit Heero par la taille, celui ci noua ses jambes autour de la taille de l'Américain, et l'amena dans sa chambre.

Ils tombèrent sur le matelas en rigolant doucement, avant de s'embrasser de nouveau…

¤¤¤

Heero s'enroula dans la couette avant de cligner des yeux… le réveil était très dur surtout après la nuit qu'il avait passé… Il bailla avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il fit la grimace, il avait un peu mal à une partie précise de son anatomie. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucune trace de Duo.

Où était t-il passé ? Peut-être n'était t-il qu'un coup d'un soir ? Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, Duo rentra dans la chambre en boxer noir et avec sur sa peau les marques qu'Heero avait laissées.

Il rougit en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte… Duo s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement, délicatement… Heero noua ses bras derrière la nuque de l'Américain et l'attira à lui.

« Je t'aime »

¤¤¤

Owari

Yunalesca


End file.
